Peaceful Solitude
by AyumiXRukia888
Summary: This story is a bit different because i have added some of my own character. If you like it please put a comment or it. I would like other people's opinions about it. It is a good story with comedy,love, and drama


"Haruhi are you up"Raven said while shouting. "Haruhi are you up." Raven didnt get a answer. She decided to go upstairs . When she got to Haruhi's Room she saw that she was not there. Raven got worried and look all over the room for her."Haruhi where are you. Are you ok." Raven still didnt get an answer. She started to get really worried about Haruhi. "Maybe she went outside to the garden." As Raven was about to head downstairs she heard on bump on the roof

"Huh what was that noise coming from the roof." She then wen to the roof. When she got there she saw that it was Haruhi. "Haruhi what the hell are you doing on the roof" she said with an angry face."Well i spent the whole night up here" Haruhi said with a smile. "Are you crazy?! You could have fallen" Rave said with anger."Look don't worry about it. The roof is flat" Haruhi said while standing up.

"Hey dont stand up you might fall!" Raven reached out to pull Haruhi in but she reached out so far that she fell out the window. "Ahhhhhh" Raven said screaming. "Raven" Haruhi shouted" As Raven was falling down Haruhi grabbed her leg and dragged her back inside. "Y-you see w-w-what did i tell you. The roof is dangerous"Raven said while breathing hard."Hey we both made it out ok"Haruhi said with a smile.

Raven was still pretty beaten up to what happened and she wasn't to thrilled towards Haruhi's attitude about it. She soon though forgot about it and she said to Haruhi"Anyway it's time to go school." "Ok sis. I will be ready in a few minutes." Raven went downstairs and got Haruhi's backpack. When she looked in it though she screamed."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Haruhi hearing the scream went down stairs to see what was wrong with Raven."Raven are you ok!"Haruhi said while running into the kitchen.

"Haruhi what the hell is this doing in your packpack" she said while screaming and shivering

"Oh that? Well that just dog sis."

" I know what it is. What i want to know is why is it in your bag" Raven said while putting the bag down on the table

"Well you see i found the little guy in the forest. He was badly hurt so is stuck him in my bag. i didnt take him out last night because her seemed to like it in here

"Oh i see"Raven said with a smile

"Hahaha cool. So can i keep it"Haruhi said while grining

"HELL NO. I hate snakes. Take him back to the forest Now!"

" No i wont take him to the forest. He still is hurt"

"Then if you dont take him back i will"Raven said with hesitation.

After hearing what Raven said Haruhi quickly ran over to the dog and shielded it from her sister

"Haruhi move out of the way right now"Raven said while putting up her fists

"No i wont move sis. It still hurt. Please just let it stay till it is better"

Raven saw how Haruhi was felling. She couldn't saw no to her sister.

"Ok fine but the dog stays outside and he goes when he is better"

"Hahah oh thank you sis" Haruhi said while hugging Raven

"No problem. Now you better get to school or you will be late"

*Oh you are right. Well see ya sis"

"See ya later Haruhi'

Haruhi rushed out the door and headed to school. She was really happy today not only for being able to keep the dog but her it was the first day of school. Now the reason she was happy about it being the first day of school was because it was a free day. Now during this free day all the students get there new classes,lockers, and teachers. Haruhi liked it though because every where free day her and Sakura who was her best friend would try to find some new people to hand out with. Haruhi loved to see new students. She kept running faster and faster till she saw Sakura at the front of the school gate waiting for her.

"HEYYYY SAKURAAA"Haruhi said while running down the block

"Oh hello Haruhi."

Haruhi kept running till she stopped in front of Sakura

"How are you Sakura" Haruhi said with a smile

"I am just fine. I see that you are hyper because of today"Sakura said with a smile

"Yeah so lets hurry inside"

"Heheh ok Haruhi"

Haruhi and Sakura have been friends a long time. The two of them are like sisters. They both trust each other very much. Anyway Haruhi and Sakura went into the back of the school where everyone was. But when they got there they saw a whole bunch of girl huddled in a group.

"Why are all those girls huddled up in a group"Haruhi ask with a puzzled face

*Well i heard from on of the girls that a new group of kids are coming to school here"Sakura said.

"Hey lets go see"Haruhi said with a curious face

Sakura and Haruhi moved a little closer to see what these new students looked like. But they couldn't get threw because there where so many girls that where in the way

"Man we can't get threw. Hey Sakura lets go somewhere else" Haruhi said.

"Ok. How about we go to the new building that they built this summer" Sakura said with a smile

*Wait we have a new building. I never knew that."

"Well Haruhi they built over the summer for some kind of club that is going on in school"

"Oh ok cool. Then lets go check it out Sakura"Haruhi said while smiling.

Haruhi and Sakura headed over tot he building. When they got there they where very surprised when they got to the building. Now this was no ordinary building. It was larger 2 story mansion. It had a big garden in the front and a pool in the back. Haruhi was actually a little mad because she thought what kind of club needed this building.

"Sakura what kind of club has to build a mansion" she said with a angry face."

"I d-d-dont know H-haruhi maybe"

But before Sakura could finish her sentence and and announcement went all over the school.

Intercom Announcer~Attention all students please report to the front of the Ouran Club Building in ten minutes.

Haruhi and Sakura where very confused because there where no buildings named like that. Then Sakura looked at the building they where standing here

"Um H-Haruhi i think the building he is talking about is the one where right next two" Sakura said while pointing at it

Haruhi was about to say something but just as she was a bunch of girls started to run towards them. Haruhi jumped out of the way but Sakura didnt move. She got trampled on by a few of the girls running by.

"Ahhh"Sakura said while screaming

Haruhi quickly ran over to see if Sakura was ok

"Sakura hey Sakura are you ok" Haruhi said with a concerned face

"Wow is the sky green"Sakura said with a confused face

Sakura got hit so bad by those girls that she got really confused. Haruhi was very mad by this. She put Sakura on her back and went into the mansion's garden. When she got there she saw all the girls screaming. When she looked up to see at what they where screaming at she looked up and saw a guy standing in front of the mansion.

"Hey who is that guy" Haruhi ask with a curious face

"You dont know who he is? He is Tamaki Suoh.

He is only one of the most handsome,richest, sweetest, and smartest guy ever" a girls said while blushing.

Haruhi then realized that it was him who built this stupid building and caused all f those girls to tun over Sakura. Haruhi got mad and walking up to the stand. It was hard to get threw all these girls but she managed to get threw them with Sakura on her back. When she got up there she saw the boy and she decided to speak her mind.

"Hey you" she said with anger

"Mmm oh hello there how may i help you" Tamaki said with a gentle smile

"Are you the on who organized this building and meeting" Haruhi said with grinding teeth

"Well yes young lady. My dad payed for it and as for this meeting well i needed to make a announcement" he said with another gentle smile

"Well thanks to you and your little fan club of girls my friend got hurt" Haruhi said while putting Sakura down slowly

"Oh well i am sorry for what happened. Let me see her" Tamaki said while moving closer to Sakura

As he got closer a lot of the other girls got envious of Sakura because that is the closer a girl has ever been to Tamaki. He moved really close to her to make sure she was alright but when he did Sakura opened her eyes.

"W-who a-are you" Sakura said with a scared face

"Hahah no need to worry my dear. Your friend told me that you got hurt so i want to make sure you are ok" he said with a smile

Sakura after that did not say a word. She was just blushing the whole time. Haruhi thought that this guy was full of himself. She didnt like him one bit.

"So my dear are you ok" he said with a smile

"Y-yeah i a-a-m fine. My hand just hurt a b-b-bit" Sakura said while stuttering

"Oh well dont worry about i will make it bette" Tamaki said while picking up her hand

Haruhi face puffed up. She didnt like this type of guy hitting on Sakura. Just when she was about to say something Tamaki kissed Sakura's hand. All the girls faces turned white and some of them even screamed and ran away

"What the hell are you doing to my friend" Haruhi said with a frustrated face

"I just kissed her hand to make it feel better. Now now my dear are you ok" Tamaki said with a bright smile

"Y-yes" Sakura said with a infatuated face

"Well to make sure i must insists that you come into the mansion"

This is when the other girls fainted. They couldn't believe that a girl like Sakura got to go into the mansion and be with Tamaki. Haruhi was worried that Sakura would get taken advantage of. Tamaki picked up Sakura and took her into the mansion.

"Now my dear shall we got" Tamaki said while caring Sakura

Instead on saying anything Sakura just nodded her head.

"Hey wait you just cant take her like that" Haruhi said

"Don't worry she will be just fine with me. She will stay her till she feels better"Tamaki said while smiling at Haruhi

Tamaki said goodbye to the girls. All of them where still stunned after what happened. Haruhi though didint trust that guy. She then decided that she was going to get Sakura out of there.

"I will get you out of there Sakura" Haruhi said with a encouraged voice.


End file.
